


To Serve With Honor

by God_of_Insanity



Series: Honor & Steel [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sephiroth, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genesis Isn't A Dick In This, Gift Fic, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Top Angeal, Touch Aversion, Two Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/pseuds/God_of_Insanity
Summary: What starts out as the usual professional massage between two comrades turns into something more.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/gifts), [cherrygirlprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> For Jess and Sid. 
> 
> Nothing grand or spectacular here, just an excuse to write some Angeal/Sephiroth since the world needs more of it and this has been on the back burner for a long time.

It had all started with a simple massage.

Like any other day, Angeal was seated behind the young General on the bed, using his large hands to knead the silky, corded hairless flesh. His fingers pressed deeply into the muscles, working carefully to remove all of the pesky knots and to ease the sore, protesting muscles into submission. Some people felt pain and discomfort at receiving deep massages, but not Sephiroth. He loved every moment spent being pampered by those hands, though he was loathe to admit to such a thing. Most people wouldn’t dare believe that the untouchable Silver General, who had a severe aversion to touch, enjoyed the deep massages he often received from his friend. Something about being touched by others caused him to react in a hostile manner, sometimes even to the point of violence. For whatever reason, Angeal was the only person who could calm him down, could actually successfully touch him without being hit or maimed. Sometimes just a simple touch on his shoulder or arm by the larger man was enough to placate him even in one of his more unstable or dark moods.

The dark-haired Soldier frowned when he had realized just how stressed out his friend was. Naturally, this worried the bigger man, who always took it upon himself to take care of his friends and the men under his command. He worried most about his two closest friends, especially Sephiroth, since the stoic man tended to bottle up everything inside whereas Genesis exploded from anything, even the slightest, most insignificant issue being the petty, dramatic man he was. While it was true that Angeal gave massages to both of his friends, he personally enjoyed his time touching Sephiroth even if it were _only_ in a professional manner.

“I can handle myself,” snorted Sephiroth, pressing back against the big hands that continued to work at releasing the pressure built up in his weary body. As enhanced as he undoubtedly was, even Shinra’s finest and strongest Soldier needed to recuperate from taxing training sessions and missions. In this case, he was operating on a week without proper rest and of course, a day or so of enduring his routine physical with Hojo, which meant Mako injections, tank time, and other tedious, and often painful procedures. Something about that creepy little man always dug underneath his skin, making him feel like every inch of his body was crawling with insects. Just the very thought of the Professor made his skin itch and his teeth clench. As much as he disliked Hojo, he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter seeing as he belonged to Shinra, which meant he had to tolerate anything and everything that was unpleasant to him.

Angeal teased, “Want me to stop then?”

“Don’t you dare or I will break both of your legs,” came the General’s empty, yet playful threat. As an afterthought, he nonchalantly added, “However…I’ll leave your hands intact in case I need them for later.”

“How considerate of you,” laughed the First class, feeling the familiar, yet unwelcome warmth blossom in his chest. Being this close to the unattainable, younger man was torture in itself. Touching him was even worse for Angeal since it often left him hard and wanting, which drove him to distraction and made him hopelessly yearn to touch him in more sensual, intimate ways that deviated from the professional massage. Even just one whiff of the silver-haired man’s incredible, intoxicating masculine scent was more than enough to make his mouth water and pulse quicken. It also didn’t help that whenever he massaged Genesis or Sephiroth, they would often sport an erection, which was no one’s fault since it was a natural reaction to such deep relaxation caused by the thorough, deep massages. When it came to Genesis, Angeal simply ignored it and continued his task until he was finished with the massage. If his friend proved to be too distracted, he would flip him onto his stomach to redirect the blood flow.  However, when it came to Sephiroth…he found it exceptionally difficult to focus on the massage when his silver-haired friend was aroused. He just did his best to work around it without accidentally touching it. Even with heavy towels draped over Sephiroth, it was still noticeable enough.

It was no secret that Angeal was bisexual and tended to lean more towards women than men. What was secret was that he was sexually attracted to Sephiroth and had been for several years now. It wasn’t quite love, not yet, but it bordered dangerously close to it. Sometimes when he looked into those malachite depths, or heard his friend’s rare, genuine laugh, he felt his knees wobble like a woman’s from being kissed deeply by a man. At first, the attraction had been easy to dismiss, but as time passed, it deepened considerably to the point he had to fight himself for control. Being an honor bound, caring man, Angeal didn’t want to ruin the close friendship he had with Sephiroth over a silly crush nor did he wish to place him in an awkward, compromising situation, which could result in more stress and a fractured relationship. Of all the things in Angeal’s life, he treasured his two closest friends the most and didn’t wish to ruin what he had with them especially since they were all he had left in the world.

Angeal managed to successfully keep himself in check this time during their massage session until he had kneaded Sephiroth’s flesh a bit too hard, which caused said man to arch his back while he uttered a low, almost inaudible groan. During their sessions, Sephiroth rarely made any noises at all except to speak. The green-eyed man was not one for idle chatter, which resulted in the majority of their time spent together in comfortable silence. It was nice not to _have_ to talk, and even nicer when the tranquil silence was expectantly broken by Sephiroth’s sensual, mesmerizing voice. At least, to Angeal it sounded that way to him. To others, he knew Sephiroth was often viewed as cold and callous, which he knew wasn’t true in the slightest. While his friend was undeniably stoic and analytical in nature, he knew that the younger man had a heart and cared for his friends and for the men under his command.

That simple, quiet groan was more than enough to cause Angeal’s half-hard dick, now fully erect, to strain against the confines of his pants. Images, well, more like _fantasies_ of the sounds Sephiroth might utter while he intimately touched him, fucked him, invaded the older man’s mind. Before rational thought could return to his hazy brain, his large hands were already raking up and down against the broad expanse of smooth, hairless flesh of the leaner male’s chest. Once or twice, he grazed a dusky pink nipple, causing it to instantly become erect from the stimulation. Though Sephiroth’s breath caught in his throat and his body stiffened ramrod straight under such unusual, confusing ministrations, he made no move, physically or verbally, to stop him. It took Angeal several long minutes to realize just what he was actually doing to his own friend. Like he’d been burned by fire, he yanked his own hands away and attempted to move away only to feel the half-naked Silver General press back insistently against him.

“Sephiroth, I—“ Started Angeal, but was quickly cut off by the younger male’s sharp response.

“—Don’t stop. Keep going,” encouraged Sephiroth, his eyes at half-mast as he gripped the sheets in both of his hands. His breath was quicker now as he arched against the larger male, eager for more of that delicious contact he suddenly felt starved for.

With a deep, agonized groan, Angeal slowly warned, “If I keep touching you…like _this_ , I might not be able to stop. This isn’t…part of massaging, this isn’t what friends do.”

“Are you implying that I cannot stop you if I dislike something you’re doing to me?” Coldly asked Sephiroth with a glare sent his friend’s way just for good measure. The mere implication that he, Sephiroth, couldn’t best Angeal _or_ Genesis, had to be a joke.

The First wasn’t like the other soldiers; he wasn’t ever cowed by anything the Silver General said or did. Angeal sighed, “Of course not…but there are lines, and once I cross them, _we_ cross them, there’s no going back. Nothing will be the same.”

“I don’t care. Things are meant to change, that’s just how it is. The way we were years ago is different than now, and will be even more different in the years to come. Change is inevitable. It happens whether you want it to or not.”

“I don’t think you understand, Seph…”

“I may be a virgin, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want,” growled Sephiroth, who immediately froze the moment he realized what he had just admitted. His pale skin flushed a deep crimson, which caused him to instantly turn his face away from the larger male. He cursed under his breath at his own slip up, but wasn’t particularly worried. He knew his friend would keep his mouth shut, would keep this between them without betraying his confidence. It was one of the reasons why he trusted Angeal and didn’t mind his touch.

Angeal froze, too, but for different reasons. He suddenly felt like scum for touching his friend in an unprofessional manner, especially now knowing the slighter man was _untouched_. The blue-eyed man shouldn’t have felt surprised by such a confession due to how unapproachable his friend was. Sephiroth was an extremely private, stoic man who didn’t care to share personal information with anyone and detested being touched by most people. The fact that he was fond of Genesis and Angeal, yet only allowed Angeal to touch him, spoke volumes to him.

“I should go,” quickly said the black-haired man as he released the leaner male from his grasp. Pushing off from the bed, he grabbed a nearby hand towel and wiped the excess lotion from his big hands. Snatching his PHS from the bedside table, he pocketed it as he spared his friend an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, this was wrong, I was wrong. Please don’t think it’s your fault.”

If he had glanced one more time before leaving, Angeal would have caught the pained look on that androgynous face.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A week had passed since that incident and Angeal was feeling rather perplexed by the situation at hand. Though their daily tasks and scheduled missions and other priorities varied each day, there was still brief moments they were able to see each other. Each time he saw Sephiroth, the man was as indifferent as ever, but something was different. His friend didn’t ever try bringing up what had occurred between them, yet he seemed rather touchy as of late. Sephiroth would brush past him at times, even lay a hand on his back or arm, and even pat him awkwardly a few times. The friendly touches were usually light and brief; if a stranger were watching, they would have deduced it was the touch of a friend and nothing more. But Angeal knew better. He knew that the shorter man wasn’t a touchy man and normally didn’t go around patting him or brushing against him. It was completely out of his character and caused Angeal to stay up at night contemplating what was going on in his friend’s head. He knew he could always just outright ask him, but that might just make things tense and the seemingly apathetic man would probably clam up. When it came to personal matters, Sephiroth avoided them entirely and if asked, he turned stone cold and refused to talk.

It had taken Angeal a week to realize that his reserved friend was _flirting_ with him.

“Sephiroth’s been odd lately, well, more so than he usually is,” commented Genesis as he sipped from his chai tea latte while they sat together on their usual bench outside watching cadets training and doing drills. It was early in the morning and neither man had to report for duty until later on. Most mornings they met like this just to unwind a bit and wake up before the day truly began. Having been friends since childhood, they tried to squeeze one another into their busy schedules whenever they could grasp the opportunity since like with Sephiroth, they didn’t always end up working together. Because they were Shinra’s finest and carried high ranks, they were often split apart to deal with separate matters.

Angeal arched an eyebrow, but kept the rest of his face carefully blank and composed although his skin itched at the name of their mutual friend being brought up. Taking a slow sip of his coffee, he murmured, “Oh? How so?”

The red-head frowned, lowering the paper cup that was cradled in both of his hands. “Yeah…he asked me something weird the other day.”

“Like what?”

Genesis looked at him then. “He’s been asking about my _love_ life.”

“That…is weird,” agreed Angeal with a small frown. Their friend never willingly asked about personal matters, especially sex and relationships. He preferred to hear about their work, their childhoods, and other things guys often talked about, yet when it came to sex and romantic relationships, he froze up. Sephiroth could be quite chatty when he wanted to, but most of the time, he preferred to listen. Angeal suspected that in a way, Sephiroth lived through them since he had never had a life outside Shinra. No childhood, no family. All he had was Shinra and that was it. For years, he’d often wondered why the subject of sex and love bothered Sephiroth and now he knew why. The man was an inexperienced virgin with Goddess knows what kind of issues going on inside his intelligent, complicated mind. Considering Sephiroth grew up right under Hojo’s watchful, calculating cold eyes and cruel scalpel, it wasn’t difficult to figure out that a lot of his issues, especially the touch aversion ones, probably stemmed from being experimented on by that creepy man.

“Right? I mean, I don’t mind talking about it, but him of all people, asking about such a thing, is so strange. For a moment, I thought I had misheard him or that he was pulling my leg, but he was being sincere. Until now, I thought he was asexual or something.”

Interest piqued, Angeal tried not to appear too interested as he asked, “What did you tell him?”

“The same stuff I told you. He listened and didn’t interrupt me or leave. Just sat there and listened as if I were a teacher delivering a lecture during class,” said Genesis, shaking his head. He laughed when something came to mind that he thought was amusing. “He asked me about you, too.”

The dark-haired Soldier nearly choked on his coffee at hearing the last part. Swallowing thickly, he wiped his mouth and tried to seem nonchalant. “Really? What did he ask?”

“Mostly about your sex life and if you were seeing anybody. He seemed more interested about hearing about the _men_ you’ve been with instead of the women,” answered Genesis, who suddenly appeared thoughtful before he smirked deviously like a cat about to pounce its prey. Despite the fact that Genesis was heterosexual, he had never ribbed on Angeal for being bisexual, but Sephiroth was a different issue altogether. Since Genesis saw a rival in their jade-eyed friend, he often took any opportunity given to tease or provoke said man. Most of the time it was harmless, but sometimes it caused tense fights that Angeal himself had to referee. Playing peace keeper for both of his friends often left him frustrated with a headache that would throb for days, even with pills. Genesis was naturally a fiery, dramatic, and aggressive man that exploded very easily whereas Sephiroth was a very calm, stoic, and reasonable man that wasn’t difficult to get along with unless he was goaded by someone. The thing both men had in common was that they were both very hard-headed and didn’t always understand one another. Genesis would push at Sephiroth, expecting him to cave when in reality, all that did was cause Sephiroth to push right back.

“Don’t make fun of him, Genesis,” warned Angeal, his voice calm with an edge to it as sharp as his Buster sword. Fixing his auburn-haired friend with a pointed look, he said, “I mean it. No jokes and no burns.”

Gazing at the larger man, Genesis said nothing for several long minutes. Finishing off his drink, he sighed and leaned back in the bench. “You like him, don’t you.”

Angeal sputtered at that, spitting out his coffee. Fortunately, he had been looking elsewhere, so he ended up spitting the drink all over himself and not on his friend. “W-what do you mean?”

“Just what I said. You’re into him, you like him. Not like how you like me, I mean. You both obviously want each other,” specified Genesis with a bored yawn.

The larger Soldier scrubbed at his face, his hand taking a little extra time to scratch at the scruff on his chin. He said nothing because he knew his friend was right and quite frankly, he just didn’t know what to say on the matter.

“I’ve noticed the way you eye him like he’s the Goddess herself. Your connection with him is different somehow. I’ve known this for a long time now and the only reason I’m saying anything now is because you’re both being idiots and I’m tired of it. Stop tiptoeing around one another and just take him to bed already. You’ll do us all a favor by loosening up that uptight man.”

Angeal sighed. “He’s my friend.”

“ _Our_ friend,” corrected Genesis with a snort. “You’re worried about changing the friendship, I get that. It’s already changed whether you like it or not. Things change, my friend, for better or for worse, whether we like it or not. Even our friendship has changed since we were brats causing mischief and mayhem back in Banora. Some things will never change and we’ll always wonder if we’re doing the right thing or not. The only thing I know is sitting here and doing nothing is the only wrong thing to do. You might not want anything to change, but it already has and our friend obviously wants this change otherwise he wouldn’t be interrogating me about you. Hah, he actually thought you and I were involved. You’re both idiots.”

For a long time, Angeal said nothing as he pondered his best friend’s words. He realized that Genesis was completely right and it amused him to know that his friend was sitting beside him playing match maker. Shaking his head, he laughed and inquired, “When did you get so wise?”

“Guess you rubbed off on me,” said Genesis, winking covertly at him. “Oh look, here comes the object of your affections now. Think if I kiss you, he’ll finally jump your bones?”

“More like he’d break your bones,” muttered Angeal as he looked up to see Sephiroth advancing towards them, the usual ascetic mask in place as his black leather trench coat billowed behind him along with his long, beautiful hair whipping around like a storm.

Genesis quickly stood up and made a show of stretching out his arms and loudly yawning. “Well, I’d love to stay and get murdered by a homicidal, jealous maniac, but I think I’ll take my leave now. Bye ‘Geal, may the Goddess be with you!” And then he quickly hurried away before Sephiroth could corner him.

Casting a quick glance at the departing man, Sephiroth shook his head and muttered something under his breath before he focused his undivided attention back on Angeal. “We need to talk,” spoke Sephiroth as he stared down at the bigger man, his gloved hands clasped behind his back as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He suddenly seemed nervous now and averted his vivid green gaze elsewhere as if expecting rejection.

“I couldn’t agree more,” softly said Angeal as he stood up from the bench, his relaxed muscles protesting a bit. He was immensely glad that Sephiroth had suggested the very same exact thing that Angeal himself had been ready to blurt out. Perhaps Genesis had given Sephiroth a very similar speech to the one he had given Angeal. Rolling his stiff shoulders, he asked, “When do you propose we…talk?”

“Now. I have already cleared it with everyone. Genesis can shoulder our duties until further notice,” supplied Sephiroth as he turned away and briskly strode off, clearly expecting the taller man to follow after him. His pale lips stretched into a smile when he heard the familiar sounds of Angeal’s boots marching behind him until he had caught up to walk alongside him like they were equals.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The moment they were both safely inside of Sephiroth’s apartment, Angeal was slammed against the door and pinned to it by his leaner body while Sephiroth crushed his mouth to his, sloppily kissing him in what was obviously a very inexperienced, yet ardent kiss. He was more teeth than lips or tongue as he tried to pry open Angeal’s mouth to get inside and taste him. He actually _whined_ a bit when the larger man broke the kiss, using his large, calloused hands to cup the sides of the slighter man’s androgynous face to pull their mouths apart. To say that was the best kiss he’d ever received wasn’t true, but it was nonetheless the most arousing one and heated him up in a way that made him feel giddy.

“I thought we were here to _talk_ ,” croaked Angeal, his voice husky from sexual excitement. He tried to look Sephiroth in the eyes, but his own Make blues kept glancing down at those slightly swollen, saliva slickened lips. He could very well imagine those lips in other places, which caused him to cough to distract himself from his hazy, diverting thoughts.

“I lied,” confessed the slightly breathless, silver-haired man with a smirk of his own that rivaled Genesis’ own typically haughty smile. Pressing closer, if that were even possible, Sephiroth looked the taller man in the eye, his cat-like pupils blown wide. “I think it’s time for a _massage_ …”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely will continue dropping Angeal/Sephiroth one-shots in this universe whenever I get inspired to. Each one won't always contain smut and may be something silly or random. This is a pairing I will continue exploring for awhile since it does need more love.

When Sephiroth had said massage, Angeal had believed it to be innuendo for something else, not an actual massage. The bed was draped with the usual sheet they used for the massage sessions, the lights were dimmed, and the usual Tranquil Mint candles were burning, wafting a deeply relaxing scent that always calmed Sephiroth. It seemed like any other normal day except for the smoldering way Angeal was being looked at. He watched as Sephiroth stood by the bed and stripped mechanically like he always did. Angeal wanted to tell him to slow down, but decided to keep silent for now. He’d follow the younger man’s lead until it was time for him to take charge. Obviously Sephiroth had planned this and wanted it a certain way, so he’d go with the flow.

After Sephiroth was stark naked, he glanced over his shoulder at Angeal and nodded curtly at him before he crawled onto the bed to lie on his stomach with his arms crossed and chin propped on top. Normally there was always a blanket or towel that Angeal would drape over him, but he noticed there wasn’t any in sight. The only thing that should be there that was, was the lotion and the oil. As he ogled the naked sight that was Sephiroth, it suddenly dawned on the Soldier that the slighter man intended for them to relive that day over a week ago. It also occurred to him that Sephiroth was most relaxed and pliable whenever they were alone with Angeal’s hands turning his body into putty. The inexperienced man wanted something more, just like that day, and probably believed that this was the best way to go about it. In a lot of ways, it made sense Sephiroth would choose a comfortable setting to ease into something more intimate. Angeal didn’t know how far the other man wanted to go, but with the signals he was sending him, he obviously wanted more than the usual platonic massage.

When Angeal lingered in place for far longer than Sephiroth liked, he turned his head and looked at the taller man. Noticing that the man looked more than a little undecided at how to proceed, he then ordered, “Take your uniform off and give me a massage.”

Smiling a bit, Angeal said, “Sir, yes, sir,” and then began to slowly remove his uniform, pretending that he didn’t have dilated green eyes watching his every move. Socially awkward and sexually inexperienced, Angeal knew that he had a lot to teach his friend, and hopefully new lover. He wouldn’t get ahead of himself and believe that Sephiroth wanted more than to experiment; however, he could hope. As much as the larger man greatly enjoyed sex, he also liked having someone to hold and talk to. He wasn’t Genesis; Angeal didn’t enjoy one-night stands and purely sexual relationships. Despite what he personally wanted, he wouldn’t push Sephiroth for more and would take baby steps with him.

So yes, as he slowly stripped, he discreetly observed Sephiroth’s reaction, which indicated to him that the man was enjoying his little striptease. Hopefully Sephiroth would get the hint and next time not strip like he was about to receive a routine physical. When he was finished undressing, he took his time setting his uniform aside neatly, which allowed the smaller male to fully inspect nearly every part of his body. He held back a grin when he noticed Sephiroth’s widened, yet entranced eyes glued to his erect, above average manhood. Though they had showered together as Soldiers, Angeal knew that this was the first time Sephiroth had truly looked at him this way, naked _and_ aroused. Hopefully it wouldn’t be the last time, either.

Just as the impatient man was about to snap another order, Angeal crawled onto the bed and carefully straddled his thighs without bearing down too much weight on him. Gingerly sweeping that long, beautiful hair aside, he grabbed a bottle of oil and poured a substantial amount into the palm of his hand. He slicked up his hands, warming the oil before getting to work, starting with Sephiroth’s neck and shoulders and then working down his tapered back, kneading and pressing deep into the tense flesh. As usual, Sephiroth remained still and mostly quiet, yet after awhile of miraculously loosening his muscles, the man started pressing back against his hands while he uttered small, barely audible groans. Angeal held back a groan himself as his cock twitched in interest at the sound and sight of the man beneath him. Not being able to resist, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the back of the slighter male’s neck, not even caring that it, along with the majority of Sephiroth’s back, was covered in a thin layer of oil.

Sephiroth froze underneath him at the unexpected kiss, but not from displeasure. It felt…good and he decided he wanted more of it. “Do _that_ again…”

Angeal kissed every inch of skin on his neck he could reach before kissing his shoulders and peppering kisses down along his back and spine. The taste of the oil didn’t bother him much and made his lips tingle pleasantly since it was infused with mint. He smiled against the other man’s skin whenever Sephiroth pressed back against his lips, uttering little gasps and moans he probably thought the larger man couldn’t hear. He could tell Sephiroth was attempting to control himself, to hold back what he was feeling, which caused Angeal to frown. He gingerly pulled Sephiroth up with him, seating the smaller man in his lap and trapping him with an arm across Sephiroth’s chest. Kissing his jaw, he trailed his lips to his ear and said, “Make all the noise you want. There is no shame in it.”

The stubborn man didn’t say a thing until a large, calloused hand snaked down his body to wrap around the length of his erection. The sensation of someone else’s hand on his cock felt so different, so much better than his own hand. A strangled moan tore itself from his throat, the pleasurable sensation of another man’s slick hand on his dick and squeezing it caused him to roll his hips, which unwittingly had him grinding his backside against the large organ behind him. Lips sucked and nibbled at his neck, making him tilt his head to give the blue-eyed man more access to it. Nothing he’d read or been told about had prepared him enough for this new, exquisite situation. All he knew was that he wanted more and he wanted it now. Turning his face, he looked at the other man and nearly came on the spot when he noticed the lustful expression on the normally calm man’s face. He looked anything but calm. Looked like he wanted to devour Sephiroth until there was nothing left.

“Less teeth, more tongue,” guided Angeal before he pressed his mouth to Sephiroth’s. Opening his mouth, he waited until he felt Sephiroth kissing him back and would have smiled at the innocent sweetness of the kiss if he didn’t currently have the younger man almost tentatively probing his mouth with his tongue. In time, Sephiroth would learn everything and knowing him, he’d excel at it all pretty quickly. Intelligent and driven, Sephiroth tended to quickly master most things he set his mind to no matter the obstacle. It was one of the many things that Angeal loved about him.

Angeal slid his hand up Sephiroth’s considerable manhood until he could tease the head with his thumb, which caused the other man to gasp and buck his hips as the sensitive tip was mercilessly thumbed. Behind him, Angeal grunted into Sephiroth’s mouth before breaking the kiss. Grinding against that round, muscular ass, the urge to spread those thighs apart and thrust home mounted with each gyration of slick flesh against his own. He would have liked to have spent a fair amount of time on foreplay, but the sexual tension between them prevented that. If he was reading Sephiroth right, the man was most likely interested in more than just a one-time thing. If he enjoyed what they had together, Angeal was sure there would be plenty of time to explore one another.

“I need to be inside you, now,” groaned Angeal, summoning up as much self-control as he could to prevent himself from just bending the man over and taking him then and there. Mouth hovering near Sephiroth’s ear, his hot breath puffed against his neck and ear as he said, “If that’s not what you want, tell me right now.”

“Don’t talk, just do it,” grunted Sephiroth, his vibrant eyes half-hooded and lips parted as he panted lightly from the searing him from the inside and licking at his skin. He didn’t protest when he felt his legs being spread and positioned so that he straddled Angeal’s larger thighs. He did start a bit when he felt oil-slicked fingers probing at his virgin entrance. His body instinctively fought the intrusion, tensing as a fingertip gingerly pressed into him.

“Relax,” soothed Angeal as he rubbed at Sephiroth’s narrow hip with his free hand. When he felt the other man will his body to relax, he rewarded him by kissing and sucking at the neck, smiling when the other man tilted his head to give him more access. He worked his fingers inside, gently spreading him open with little scissoring motions, ever mindful that the other Soldier was new to this. When he felt the slighter male tensing again, he unlatched his hand from that hip to snake around and stroke Sephiroth’s half-erect cock back to hardness to help distract him from the discomfort he was surely feeling. “Good boy. It will get better, I promise.”

“Just do it already, I can handle it,” bit out Sephiroth impatiently, panting lightly and his eyes squeezed shut. His hips canted suddenly when fingers brushed against something that caused him to cry out unexpectedly, throwing his head back over Angeal’s shoulder, long gun metal colored hair cascading down a broad, strong back. When that special spot was touched again, he moaned loudly as he pushed back against the three fingers buried inside him. He’d heard about the prostate from others, but at the time had felt skeptical about such a thing since most people tended to exaggerate nearly everything. If he had known it felt this fucking good, he would have jumped Angeal _sooner_ , he thought.

All the noises he wrung out of Sephiroth and the way the man rode his fingers, caused Angeal’s thinning patience to snap in half. He smiled against his new lover’s neck when he heard Sephiroth curse in aggravation and disappointment when he suddenly removed his fingers from his spasming orifice. Grabbing the bottle of oil, he lathered a generous amount of oil over every single inch of his own neglected cock until he was satisfied there was enough. Spreading one of Sephiroth’s legs wider, he positioned himself to breech the younger male’s body. Slowly rolling his hips, he worked on gradually thrusting a small amount of his length inside the contracting passage until suddenly the man straddling him slammed down, swiftly engulfing every inch of him until he was balls deep. Cursing loudly, Angeal growled, “Goddammit, Sephiroth!”

The raven-haired man didn’t need to look to know that Sephiroth was smirking. “Get on with it, I won’t break.”

Mentally filing away that he needed have a little talk with Sephiroth later, Angeal then gripped the man’s hips to help guide him into a steady, comfortable rhythm for them both. He raised him up and pulled him down while he rocked up into that impossibly tight heat. Though the lither man was new to this, he seemed to follow his instincts well enough so that he eventually matched the pace and movements of the larger man’s body. His strong arms reached behind him to grip and claw at any part of Angeal that he could reach while he was slowly fucked until every prior pain and discomfort diminished due to the overpowering pleasure presently wracking his body from the inside out. Feeling impossibly full and surprisingly euphoric by the feeling of a very large dick splitting him open and abusing his sweet spot, Sephiroth’s fleeting thoughts were that he could get used to this and _often_ , if he had his way.

Turning his face towards Angeal, their lips mashed together zealously, kissing sloppily as the larger man rocked into the pliant, tight body. His big hands burned trails all over the heaving, sweat and oil slickened body that bounced against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Both of his hands slid up to cup Sephiroth’s chest, the same way he liked to do to women whenever they were in a similar position like this. He didn’t even mind that there wasn’t much to cup as his lower body pistoned away, ass and legs flexing tirelessly as he plundered the taut body above him. Eventually his hands slipped down, dragging against thighs before slipping around to hook underneath each knee to spread Sephiroth apart wider and to hold him in place, changing the angle a bit as he hammered ruthlessly into that tight, clenching warmth. Between sucking and kissing at his neck, Angeal groaned from the sheer pleasure of the other man’s body and the sounds he mercilessly wrenched from Sephiroth. The normally stoic, quiet man was truly alive now, open, fervent, and uninhibited as he moved with the larger Soldier. It was truly an amazing and arousing sight to see this normally obstinately controlled man lose himself to such unbridled pleasure that was probably unimaginable to most people that knew or thought they knew Sephiroth. Just the sight and sounds alone would have been enough to bring Angeal over the edge and he knew at this rate, he wouldn’t last long at all.

With that in mind, Angeal altered the position once more by forcing Sephiroth down onto his chest with his ass raised up in the air and arms bracing himself from being smothered by the bed. Before the slighter man could complain about the sudden emptiness, that large cock was slamming right back into his loosened orifice. Clawing at the sheets, Sephiroth’s fingers and toes curled as he was pounded into, hard and fast by the bigger man. Because half of his face was buried in the mattress, his moans were a bit muffled and he didn’t care just as long as Angeal didn’t dare stop hammering into him. The feel and weight of that larger, heavier body forcing him into the mattress was pure bliss to him and he felt he couldn’t get enough of this.

Leaning back and changing the angle a bit, Angeal gripped Sephiroth’s hips while he continued plunging into the smaller man’s velvet sheathe. Glancing down, he groaned low in his throat at the sight of that small, puckered hole being speared open by his long, thick cock. Liquid fire shooting through his veins, he felt on the verge of his own release. Tearing his eyes away from such an arousing sight, he leaned over Sephiroth’s back again as he snaked one hand around him to take his neglected dick in hand. Jerking him off roughly in time with each erratic thrust, he snapped his hips with renewed vigor in an effort to bring them both over the edge. He knew the shorter male had peaked when suddenly Sephiroth’s back bowed and his walls clenched around him in a vice-like grip while he wailed his ecstasy into the mattress. Not able to fight off his orgasm any longer, Angeal rocked into that spasming ass a few more times before he remembered himself and pulled out, his pearly white fluid shooting out in ropes against Sephiroth’s back and buttocks.

Feeling both relieved and immensely satisfied, Angeal collapsed heavily onto his back beside the silver-haired man. Chest heaving from exertion, the dark-haired man panted until his breath eventually evened out. Rolling over, he grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and worked to clean up the mess splattered all over the dozing man’s body. Or at least, he thought Sephiroth was sleeping until said man rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at him, his face now guarded like usual. Despite that, there was something he couldn’t quite place glistening in those hypnotizing eyes. Angeal was worried for a moment until a slow, genuine smile tugged at Sephiroth’s lips, much like a ripple disrupting the still water.

“Can we do _that_ again?” Inquired Sephiroth, his voice a bit hoarse from all the screaming he had done.

Angeal laughed at that, both tickled and flattered by the other Soldier’s apparent eagerness. However, he soon sobered up to reach over and cup the side of the younger man’s fair face. As enjoyable as sex was, he was a relationship man and just had to know where they both stood otherwise it’d continue eating away at him until he exploded. Cocking his head, he asked, “So there will be a next time then?”

“With you? Yes, of course,” answered Sephiroth with a curt nod and raised slender eyebrow as if his friend, no, his lover, should already be aware of this fact.

“Sephiroth—“ Began Angeal, who was quickly cut off by Sephiroth’s voice and his raised hand.

“—Don’t. I think we both know where this is going, and there’s no need to talk about it. We’re together now, that’s all we both need to know for now. I’m yours, but more importantly, you’re mine. That’s all there is to it.”

“You know…you’re very bossy for someone who just took it up the ass,” commented Angeal with a grin. Although Sephiroth wasn’t willing to talk about his feelings right now, the taller man could still tell how the other man felt about him by the way he looked at him and the little things he did. He knew that his friend turned lover had issues dealing with personal matters and didn’t always express himself successfully to others. In some ways, Sephiroth was like an unschooled child that simply needed some direction from someone that cared. With some patience and guidance, Angeal was willing to walk with him the entire way, or at least, until Sephiroth had decided he’d had enough.

Scoffing, Sephiroth reached over and shoved him by the shoulder with no real heat behind it. Feeling the muscle in Angeal’s powerful shoulder, his green eyes glazed over with renewed interest. “Shut up and get your ass over here for that repeat performance you promised me…”

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later, Angeal found himself on the usual bench with his best friend, Genesis. Apparently that ‘cleared time’ off Sephiroth had mentioned to him ended up being a two-week leave for them both. It had been well deserved, of course, since neither man had taken any time off in ages. He couldn’t help feeling as if their time off together was more a honeymoon than some typical vacation. He even had half-jokingly referred to it as such to Sephiroth’s utter vexation, causing the slighter male to growl and swiftly exit only to return with a snort when Angeal hadn’t followed him as he had expected him to. Sephiroth had a lot of idiosyncrasies Angeal hadn’t realized before since Soldier Sephiroth, Friend Sephiroth, and Lover Sephiroth all seemed to be separate, varying parts of the same person. It wasn’t that he was a different person, or more than one person, per se, it was that he tended to behave differently depending on the person, situation, and setting. Because Angeal was his friend _and_ lover, he was comfortable with slowly revealing more of himself over time. Sephiroth was like a complex puzzle and Angeal found himself enjoying putting him together, piece by piece.

Genesis huffed to himself, trying to ignore his friend’s giddy happiness that annoyed and amused him at the same time. Sipping his usual chai tea latte, he glanced at Angeal and then scowled. “You’re disgustingly cheerful on your first day back.”

Angeal said nothing, but he did grin a bit while he sipped his favorite coffee. His brilliant blue eyes scanned the training ground, shaking his head when a blond cadet stubbornly fought against an opponent twice his size though he kept getting knocked down on his skinny ass. However, each time he jumped back up and attacked again despite any pain or discomfort on his person. Something about him reminded Angeal of his two very hard-headed friends. Though Sephiroth was his lover now, he still considered him his friend, too. He personally couldn’t see why they couldn’t be both without having to sacrifice either one.

“Your lover has been scaring everyone today so far,” said Genesis as he leaned back in the bench, his latte long since consumed.

The raven-haired man looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow inquisitively as if asking the grouchy red-head to elaborate.

“He’s been… _smiling_ …at almost everyone so far. It’s scaring the cadets and some of the Second classes,” elaborated Genesis, smirking a bit as if he thought this was humorous. Leaning over, he whispered conspiratorially, “Your puppy thinks your lover likes him now.”

The taller man sighed, but couldn’t help smiling at that. “He does like Zack. You’re the only one that finds him annoying.”

Genesis didn’t dare deny that since he found the young man known as Zack Fair extremely irritating. The boy was always so sickeningly cheerful and hyper, it nauseated him so. He was either hyped up on drugs, had a bad reaction or Mako, or was just born an annoying person. As far as the ginger knew, it was probably all three possibilities.

“Thank you, Gen,” said Angeal, who meant it as he turned to look at his oldest friend.

Staring perplexedly back at his childhood friend, Genesis asked, “For what?”

“For meddling. You were right; we were idiots and probably never would have gotten together if not for you.”

Genesis gagged at the thought of his friends tangled in a passionate embrace while gyrating against one another like rabbits. He desperately tried to think of something else, anything that didn’t involve men, his friends, or sex in the same thought. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to not get credit for _gay_ sex. Just thank me for being my usual wonderful, charming self. That’ll suffice for now.”

Eyes crinkled from mirth, Angeal shook his head as he looked away. He caught sight of the familiar sleek form of his silver-haired partner standing several meters away, looking over his shoulder. Once their eyes connected, Sephiroth smirked and walked away, a little bit of sway to his normally fluid, predator-like stride. His body language was sending off all sorts of signals that Angeal was still learning to decipher. Right now, it was obvious to him what the green-eyed Soldier wanted. Setting his coffee down, he quickly got up and brushed imaginary lint off from his uniform pants like a kid nervous about a date.

Genesis groaned loudly when he saw what, or should he say, who his friend was gawking at. Despite himself, he stilled questioned, “Where are you going?”

“Looks like it’s time for me to _serve_ ,” revealed Angeal, winking at his red-haired friend before he departed in pursuit of Sephiroth, who had disappeared around the corner of a building after casting another lingering look smoldering with heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably riddled with errors, but I still hope you all enjoyed nevertheless. <3


End file.
